madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fugitives on the run, Chapter two
Chapter two of Fugitives on the run. Plot Elvis, Skipper, Classified, Rico, Mort, Julien, Kicker, Obi-wan, Faragonda, Private, Maurice, Ike and Roark the Dinheirosaurus were once again trapped by Dooku the Kimmerosaurus, except with Elesa the Dilophosaurus, Buck Rockgut and Clover present as well, "ugh not again" Classified complains, "Dooku, I underestimated you last time we fought but that won't happen again" Elvis growls and the two dual once again, while Obi-wan hacks the door to open it and eventually did, then they escape with their targets. Back with Harry, Corporal, Kowalski, Eva, Bella the Bellubrunnus, Miyuki, Blik and Corran the Dracopelta they had booby trapped the elevator they were in and when some imperials look in the elevator exploded, "that's one elevator out" Corran remarks, "I've disabled the other two, there are other ways down but it'll take them a while" Eva stated and everyone moved off. Back with the first team they were battling there way out, Maurice punches a Plesiosuchus but his hand started to ache, "I miss Harry" he whines, eventually they arrive at the garage area, "Sheen, Short Fuse we're gonna need some help" Obi-wan ordered over the commlink, "already on it, and we're bringing the fleet" Sheen answers, "we have a fleet?" Corporal asks, they then steal a hovertank and after opening the doorway come face-to-face with the Penguins of Madagascar's plane backed up by Snallygasters much to the other's and the Lourinhã Empire's surprise, "we do now" Sheen jokes and had some Snallygasters swoop in and attack the imperials with Sheen and Short Fuse firing the jet's guns, "now's our chance lets go" Roark orders and Kicker who was at the wheel of the tank gladly complies and speeds off, Sheen then angled the jet to fallow, Squint the Gnathosaurus was chasing after them in another tank, "this is agent Squint, the Penguins of Madagascar are heading along the dirt roads" he says to Dooku, "the jet will be waiting, slow them down we're on our way" Dooku orders as he and a few other imperials head for their starfighters. Back with the ground forces, some hover bikers tag along and one plants a detonator on the hero's tank's door and it disintegrates, Private was the first to look but sees nobody until a Geosaurus swings in from above kicking him, though Blik caught him, the crocodilian was then assaulted by Bella although she was knocked to the ground, where another biker was aim a gun at her, but Elesa took on the crocodilian and tossed it out to the accompanying biker who spins out of control and crashes, "get me closer" Squint urges, then his tank bumps into the hero's tank and Squint gets on top of his and flies ahead landing on the other one but sees the jet had arrived, "remember me?" Short Fuse taunts from the jet's doorway and fires a grenade at Squint who dodges, "take them down" he orders his tank which does so, "Short Fuse I need that tank taken out" Sheen begs and Short Fuse does so by using a missile launcher, it took a few hits but the opposing tank was sent spinning and flying into the air nearly crashing on the hero's, Short Fuse also makes Squint fall of with some more grenades, "okay you're all clear pull over and-" Short Fuse began, "delay that has to be a scoop job, sensors picking up multiple fighters incoming" Sheen interrupts, so most get on top of the tank and Sheen lowers the jet for them get aboard, "you ready?" Elesa asks Kicker, "yep auto pilot's engaged, this thing will run 'til it's out of fuel" he replies and fallows the others on board, however unknown to them at the moment Squint had grabbed hold of the rear of the tank and reemerges by shooting at them, "go go" Harry yells and distracts Squint long enough for everybody to get aboard and when that was done he fallows, "Squint to Dooku, they're escaping on the North Wind aircraft" he states through the radio when some fighters fly by, "understood, squad assume attack positions and fire at will" Dooku commands and he and his fighter mates shoot at the heroes, "I need my gunner armor's not gonna hold after this barrage" Sheen says, "working on it" Eva retorts and takes position with Short Fuse and began firing, but Dooku fires back directly at their positions and disables them, sending Short Fuse and Eva out of their seats, Ike and Kowalski had heard and rushed over, "uh oh Eva and Short Fuse are down" he yells, "and so is the rear guns" Kowalski adds checking on the rear guns but they weren't working anymore, Elesa joins Roark and Classified in driving the ship, "where too now?" she asks, "we're preparing to jump to sonic speed" Skipper answers. "Quite a craft" Dooku compliments on the penguin's jet and then launches a bizarre missile at them, the missile stick to the jet but instead of exploding on it, the cap shoots off revealing a tracker(having placed itself underneath the left engine on the edge), Dooku checked it and sees it working perfectly, but the jet suddenly sped off, Dooku glares at where it was before heading to a Lourinha dreadnought nearby, after parking his fighter in the dreadnought's hanger and emerging from it he walks up to it's cockpit area, greeting his fellow imperials, "we are receiving a signal from the tracker, shall we-?" a Zby informs and asks, "nah, let them reach the circus first, and for tonight let's rest and recuperate, we shall hunt them some other time" Dooku answers, deciding to let them go again, the sauropod just shrugs. Back with the Penguins of Madagascar they had returned to the circus which eventually left the Audubon zoo and would eventually leave New Orleans, and by the next day things were for the most peaceful, Elesa was sitting at the caboose and was deep in thought, Classified found her asks "hey Elesa, you wanna talk?", Elesa looks up and answers "well I just wanted to say I'm sorry", Classified got confused, "for what?" he asks, "for snapping at you, it's just that my parents never got to give me discipline and all that, and I was slightly thinking you would call it quits" Elesa explains, "well I am going to stop trying to teach you, you see if all I do is try that means I don't truly believe I'll succeed, so from now on I will teach you" Classified states adding "I may fail you may fail but like that old Star Wars slogan there is no try", Elesa chuckles and says "I understand, boss", Classified giggles and the two watch the landscape pass by them on the train. The End Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom